


Valentine Proposal

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Holidays, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-16
Updated: 2011-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8702866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jared comes home to a home cooked meal and a suprise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** It just came to me in honor of the holiday I guess. Hope everyone had a Happy Valentine's Day.

The table was set, the fire was roaring in the fire place, sounds of various love songs poured out of the stereo. The only thing left was for his lover to come home. This was there third Valentine’s Day together. He wanted everything to be perfect. He a gorgeous roast in the oven with assorted vegetables for garnish. White Zinfandel wine was his lover’s absolute favorite, even though he prefer a beer, wine was the drink of the evening. Candles lit every spare inch of the house.

“Jeeennnseeennn” Jared bellowed as he walked through the door. He had really missed Jensen today on the set. It was Valentine’s Day and he wanted to spend the day with Jensen. He saw the lights were out and there were candles lit everywhere. The smell of roast wafted its way through the house to his nose. 

Jared made his way to the kitchen to find Jensen perched on the counter in a pair of boxer shorts, his glasses, and a cook book in hand. “Jen, did you hear me call you?” Jared asked. Jensen looked up from the book, “Yes, but I wanted you to find me.” he said. “So what’s all this for?” Jared asked motioning to the kitchen and the dining room. “Babe don’t tell me you forgot that today is Valentine’s Day.” Jensen said as he poked his bottom lip out. “No of course not but I thought we weren’t going to do anything special.” Jared said as he walked up to Jensen. “Well I changed my mind.” Jensen said as he leaned forward and grabbed Jared’s shirt. 

Jensen leaned forward and took Jared’s mouth in a kiss. Jensen leaned back. “Why don’t you go up stairs and change. By then dinner will be ready.” Jensen said. “Okay.” Jared said as he turned to leave the kitchen. “Oh Jared by the way clothing is optional.” Jensen said wagging his eyebrows.

************************************************************************

Jared came back down stairs to find plates full of food, glasses full of wine, and a hot Jensen sitting on the other side of the table. “I see you obeyed the dress code.” Jensen said smirking. “Oh, how could I resist.” Jared said wagging his eyebrows as he took his seat. 

They sat down and enjoyed there dinner. After dinner they put their plates in the kitchen, and Jensen lead Jared to the living room in front of the fire. Jensen swiped the hair out of Jared’s eyes. “Jared we have been together for a little over three years now and you know that I love you very much. The past couple of years with you have been amazing. I know in my heart that I don’t want to spend life with anyone else but you.” Jensen said. He crawled across the floor to the coffee table and opened a drawer. “Oh my god, Jensen.” Jared said as he saw the small box in Jensen’s hand. Jensen turned towards him on one knee. Jared had tears fallen out of both eyes. “Jared Padalecki will you do me the honor of being my friend, my lover, my husband for the rest of my life.” Jensen asked as tears started to flow from his eyes as well. “It would be and honor … to be your friend, your lover, and your …. husband for the rest of my life.” Jared said through wall of tears. 

Jensen took the platinum ring out the box and slid onto Jared’s finger. Jared pulled him down into a kiss. There tongues danced around each other both fighting for dominance. Finally they broke apart to breathe. They looked into each others eyes. “Can I give you your gift now?” Jared asked. Jensen nodded. Jared got up and walked into the other room and came back with a small red box. He handed it to Jensen. Jensen looked at Jared. “Well open it.” Jared encouraged. Jensen opened the box to find the identical ring he had just give Jared in the box. “It’s inscribed.” Jared said. Jensen lifted the ring out of the box and looked at the inscription it read Be mine forever. Jensen looked at Jared. “You were going to propose.” Jensen asked as the water works started again. Jared nodded, “You just beat me to it.” Jared said through his own water works. 

They came together and kissed. The kiss was tender and full of passion. They broke apart panting. “Why don’t we take this up stairs.” Jensen said wagging his eyebrows. Jared nodded. They both got up and headed up stairs and on with the next part of their lives.


End file.
